


Summer Rain

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: Rocky Redemption [7]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice
Genre: Cutsie stuff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: a quick summary of events in the series as told by Vic Sage. takes place during Take an Angel By the Wings





	Summer Rain

Summer rain. He fell on the earth like summer rain on parched desert. The people soaked him up like ground soaks water. They applauded him, he was _wonderful_. Until I learned his secret, I thought he was too. Gordon was charming, beautiful and witty. He was one of the few people who seemed to gravitate towards _me_ , the faceless conspiracy buff reporter with more paranoias than a wild rabbit. I at first basked in his attention. He saw past my faceless persona right off, which was incredible. He had memorized the very timbre of my voice, from just a few conversations.

But, I was in a relationship, and he I learned through searching his apartment and listening to him ramble, was a spy for an alien world sent to turn humanity against its protectors, against me, and enslave earth. I felt conflicted. Hurt, yes. Betrayed, yes. Broken hearted? Perhaps. He made my world shine like the sun for that brief time I thought he was human.

I turned him into the enemy in my heart, my mind, so I could banish the feelings. But the man seemed still drawn to me, as though I were the flame and not him. As though I were something special. He consistently made insinuations that he, as he put it, ‘cherished’ me. I knew what that meant, I was no fool. But again, I had Huntress and that was good for me. Eventually he got himself captured and tortured. It was then I learned he had a sister, a sister he loved more than life on earth. And those kids...He was willing to die for them, but now I felt duty bound to save his life. Because we were entwined. I went into a shamanistic state to help decide, and everything pointed to him being my true half. My whole life was with this man. Glorious Gordon Godfrey. My summer rain.

It was when I was captured a second time that he gave up being himself and truly became Daystar. His costume changed, I noticed as he watched as Hunteress pulled me out of the dumpster. I pretended I was unconscious, just so I could watch Huntress and Glorious looking at me. The two people I loved, cradling me in their arms. It was under horrid circumstances, but I enjoyed it. Then, I fell unconscious for real.

When I awoke Glorious was kneeling by the bed, his hand grasping mine. I rubbed his hand and he woke up slowly and stared at me with big blue eyes. I smiled and realized the mask was gone. “Morning” he said blearily and I shrugged. “If you say so” He laughed breathlessly and kissed my hand. “I missed you” he whispered. I touched his face with my other hand and brought my face close to his. My senses, after being taken many times without consent, screamed to move away, but I knew he’d been abused similarly. He couldn’t stand romance and neither could I.

But a kiss would do. A kiss was safe. They never kissed me.

So, I kissed him on the side of the mouth. When I leaned back his mouth had dropped open. I smirked.

“I Want to stay with Huntress” I told him before he could figure out how to speak again. “But just know, I cherish you too”


End file.
